The Daily, Yet Crazy Life of Cat Girl
by EmmaLennyEddie
Summary: When Taylor McCarthy moves to Galaxy Hills, she meets two people that give her the adventure of a lifetime!  Maybe romance in later chapters.  I own Taylor!
1. First Day

**I do not own any of these characters except for Taylor, and some other characters that might show up. (Her family). It was hard for me to think of a name because I have my own cartoon characters** **to worry about. I have always sort of liked characters with some attitude. *evil grin* I love the goofing off worlds. *sighs dreamily* And yes, I consider myself a total dork. (^-^) **

Taylor Mcarthy was so excited, standing outside her new classroom door. Ah, the excitment! It felt like a new begining! A new chapter to her life! Taylor's family had moved to Galaxy Hills due to her dad's job requirements.

Taylor giggled happily. Ah, yes! She could not wait to meet new friends! A whole new chapter of her life! A new town! A new school! A new house! She missed some of her friends though. Wait, back to the school thing, she was entering 6th grade that year.

Taylor wasn't wearing anything special for the occasion. She was wearing her everyday clothes. She wore a pink t-shirt with a cat logo on the front, supposing a parody of Bat-man (Cat Man), pink skinny jeans, a dark purple cape, and a dark purple mask, only covering her eyes, and dark purple gloves. And to top it off, she wore a silver belt with a cat logo engraved on it. And for shoes, she just wore some plain sneakers. She had light brown hair with a few pink and purple streaks highlights, and light blue eyes. In her hair, she wore a headband with pink cat ears attached to it. The cat ears even had little earrings.

Taylor waited outside the door. How would she make her entrance? Hmm…she should think about this for a second.

"Quiet down you little monsters!" Mr. Mufflin yelled. "It's silent reading! Everyone keep their mouths shut!" God, he hated this class. Just twelve more years till' retirement…

As if they never heard the teacher, the class continued whispering and giggling. There were only two students who were actually talking loudly. Mr. Mufflin groaned in annoyance. At the back of the room, where the two students he hated the most sat. They were talking about…oh who knows what. Always talking and laughing and making trouble in class.

Fanboy and Chum chum. Those weren't even their real names. Mr. Mufflin knew their real names though.

Mr. Mufflin started grading worksheets to pass the time. Instead, he found a note. "What's this?" He asked himself. He quickly read it and groaned. "God…we have another student? Why doesn't someone just punch me?" He said to no one in particular. "Well where is she?"

Taylor stood outside the door, ready to go in. She was actually sort of nervous. The students at her old school were not very excepting of her. Why is that? Maybe it was because of the costume? That can't be right! She sighed. Maybe this time the school could be friendlier…

She took a deep breath and burst through the classroom door, making a crazy entrance. She skidded on her knees to the middle of the floor. The tile floor burned her knees even though she was wearing jeans. "Oh ow! Oh God, that hurts!" She moaned.

Taylor was now in front of the class. A few people were laughing at her failed entrance. She blushed. "What's up guys! Or, uh girls…PEOPLE! Yeah, that's it: people. What's up PEOPLE!" Taylor called out, waving.

Mr. Mufflin took one look at her costume in disbelief, pulled a brick out of his desk drawer, and wacked himself on the head with it. He couldn't believe it: another costumed weirdo? It couldn't be! This had to be a dream! Two costumed boys and a guy who thought he was Harry Potter was enough, but a girl? That was taking it to a whole new and torturing level of stress.

"Just introduce yourself to the class and sit wherever you want," Mr. Mufflin moaned. Just twelve more years till' retirement… That just seems too long.

Taylor giggled excitedly and waved at the class. She couldn't wait to make friends. "Hi!" She said cheerfully. "I'm from Florida! I moved here because my dad changed his job. I'm really excited to be here! I hope I get to know you guys! Oh, and my name is Taylor! But you can call me Catgirl!"

**(Ok people, I'm going to call Taylor, Catgirl from now on. Any objections?)**

Two kids at the back started clapping and cheering for her. Catgirl smiled at them. "Sit down already!" Mr. Mufflin growled.

Feeling pressured, Catgirl quickly skipped to the back of the room where the two boys were sitting. Catgir sat down at a desk to the taller one's left. She was relived and so happy that she wasn't the only super hero wannabe around when she saw what the two boys were wearing.

The skinny, taller boy, smiled and stuck out his hand towards her. He wore a lime green shirt and jeans. He also wore a purple mask that covered like 75% of his face and wore a purple cape and gloves. He also wore his underwear on the outside of his costume. He had buck teeth and had large green eyes. "Hi! I'm Fanboy! This is my best friend, Chum chum." Catgirl shook Fanboy's hand. "It's nice to meet you too!" Catgirl said happily.

Catgirl smiled at the shorter boy sitting next to Fanboy. He wore an orange shirt and pants. He wore a yellow cape and he also had black gloves and a black mask that only covered his eyes. He also wore his underwear on the outside of his costume. He had brown hair and eyes. "Hi!" Chum chum said smiling.

Catgirl heard a loud groan coming from the desk in front of her. She spun around and found herself staring into the face of another boy. He had large braces, red hair, wore Gryfindor colors and a black cape, and had honey colored eyes. He also had this book with a face on it. He glared at her.

"Look here Taylor, ever since these two met me," the brace-face kid gestured toward Fanboy and Chum chum. "My life has been a living-"

"Hey! What does that have to do with me?" Catgirl asked angirly. "Why are you blaming on your sad life? And don't call me Taylor!" She added.

"It's because you have a super hero wannabe personality! And that always means trouble… Taylor!" Then the kid started to read his book before CatGirl could think of a comeback. She growled.

Fanboy tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Catgirl? His name is Kyle!"

Catgirl rolled her eyes. "How can you guys stand him? He's such a jerk!"

"In a good way!" Chum chum stated. "And he's a real wizard!"

Catgirl laughed. "Him? A wizard? That can't be right."

Author's note: More chapters coming! REVEIWS PLEASE!


	2. Yo's comment

**I do not own any of these characters except for Taylor, and some other characters that might show up. (Her family). Enjoy the story! (^-^) **

The bell rang, indicating that class was over. There was practically a stampede for the door a few seconds later. Fanboy tugged at her arm. "C'mon, let's go!" He said impatiently.

"I'm coming! Just let me get my stuff!" Catgirl got up to leave, grabbing her books carelessly and they dropped out of her arms. "Oh, Crud." She looked at the other costumed boys. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria, save me a seat!"

"Okay. We'll see you there!" Chum chum said waving. Then they walked out the door to join the other kids.

Catgirl smiled as she picked up her books on her hands and knees. She already had made some friends. Just two, but that wasn't so shabby. Maybe people here would really accept her for who she was. Things could probably work out alright!

Catgirl felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up at a Japanese girl who was staring at her. "Um, hi. What's your name?" Catgirl asked, a bit confused by the staring.

The black haired girl folded her arms across her chest. "My name is Yo. Your name's Taylor isn't it?"

'Wow. I thought my name was weird,' Catgirl thought. Out loud she said, "Don't call me Taylor please. Was there something you wanted?"

"Actually, yes," Yo said. She leaned closer to Catgirl. "Do you know how many pops there are at this school?"

"Pops?"

"Popular kids."

"Um, I don't know." Catgirl thought. Why was Yo asking her this?

"There aren't a lot of pops. And you know what? The weirdo kids population just increased by one." Yo said, pointing a finger at Catgirl.

Catgirl's mind went blank, and then was filled with anger. How dare Yo call here weird! "What the slash-fic is your problem?" Catgirl almost yelled.

"My problem is that if the dork population is rising, the popular kids won't exactly be on the top of the pyramid. We all have our ranks in life, mostly at school, and you, Chum chum, and Fanboy are at the bottom of the pyramid. Fanboy being at the very bottom…" Yo shuddered. "That guy is just a lunatic."

Catgirl stood up quickly. She jabbed a finger in Yo's face and said, "Don't you ever speak about Fanboy that way! Ever! You will not, I repeat: not, make fun of a person, just because they're different!" She grabbed the rest of her books and stalked out of the room, steaming.

Yo stood in the room alone, a bit dazed. Then a smile slowly spread across her face. Different, huh?

* * *

><p>Catgirl walked towards the cafeteria doors. She was still really steamed about what Yo said about ranks. 'What are we? Different species?' she thought sarcastically. We're all people here! What is it with snobby girls?<p>

Catgirl sighed. Well, the day so far could have gone worse… She snapped out of her daydream when she heard someone calling her name. Catgirl looked up and smiled to see Fanboy and Chum chum standing outside the cafeteria doors, waving at her. Catgirl ran over to them.

"Hi guys! What's for lunch?" Catgirl asked.

Chum chum grabbed her cape and yanked her down towards him. "What? What's wrong?!" She asked him, a bit nervous. "Don't eat the lunch!" He almost yelled. Fanboy walked over to them and nodded. "Yeah, you could die."

"Huh? Well, what is it?" Catgirl asked Fanboy. How bad could the lunch possibly be?

"That's the thing," Fanboy said seriously, he shrugged his shoulders. "We have no idea." Oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>:** Poor Taylor. Yo is being such a jerk. And yes, Taylor likes Fanboy and Fanboy likes Taylor, but they don't know it yet.**


	3. The Food Fight To Remember!

**I do not own any of these characters except for Taylor, Tyler, and Tanner and some other characters that might show up. (Her family). Enjoy the story! (^-^) **

Catgirl walked through the cafeteria doors with her two friends. She looked around the large room. It was complete pandemonium! At least every kid there was fighting or literally dancing on the tables. Even the football team was practicing wrestling. No one was eating what was on their plates.

Fanboy tugged at her cape. "C'mon! Let's get our lunch! But don't eat anything unless you purposely want to die!" He said. Catgirl followed him to the lunch line.

Catgirl watched as the beastly-looking lunch lady tossed what was supposed to be food, onto kid's plate as they walked by.

Catgirl grimaced as she grabbed a tray. "Are those logs?" She asked, looking at the moldy objects on the counter. Fanboy and Chum chum grabbed their trays.

Chum chum scratched his head. "No, I think that's the soup."

After a whole five minutes of waiting, Catgirl got to the front of the line. "There is no way that stuff is soup!" She gagged as she got a closer look at the stuff.

The evil looking lunch lady growled at her. "Of course it isn't! This glop's whatever I say it is!" She yelled. Catgirl grimaced as a lump of who-knows-what was flung on her plate.

"Today it's pizza, tomorrow its meatloaf!" The lunch lady yelled. Catgirl glared right back at the lunch lady while the boys hid behind her. "Fine, fine, geez!" She carried her glop/pizza on her tray and waited for Fanboy and Chum chum to get their food.

Then the trio looked for a place to sit. Fanboy found three open spots to sit at the diva's table with Francine, Yo, and Nancy, but before they could even sit down, Francine said, "You can't sit there, it's saved."

"Um…saved for whom?" Fanboy asked.

Francine didn't give them a full answer. "It's just saved."

"Oh, ok," Fanboy said, unsure if Francine was telling the truth.

"No dorks at this table." Francine said, smirking. She then turned away from them, and applied a layer of lip gloss to her lips. "You should know that already."

Catgirl's anger was rising. "You know what you should know? You should know that I'm going to punch the next person in the face who calls me a dork." Then she walked away with Fanboy and Chum chum trailing her.

They tried to sit at other tables but they got the same reaction with everybody who was at the table they we're going to sit at.

When Fanboy tried to sit at the jock table, he almost got pounded by the football team and attempted to run away screaming.

When Catgirl tied to sit at the emo table, she sort of got creeped out by all the emotionless glares and decided that it wasn't worth it.

When Chum chum tried to sit at the skaters table, he got hit with snide remarks from Duke, and his friends.

The three tried to sit at the goth table but the goths said that the trio's styles were too 'high spirited'.

They all got the same answers at the disco geeks table with Cheech and Mitchell Johnson. "No flippin way!"

Fanboy was too scared to go to the retards table with Chris Chuggy so they had to skip that one.

They couldn't even sit at the cheerleaders table because they gave Catgirl a headache.

Fanboy scavenged the room in search for a place to sit. "We could sit there!" He said, pointing to a table with Kyle sitting there.

Catgirl shook her head. "Uh…no way. Why would I sit with someone who A. is mean to me? And B. thinks he's Harry Potter!"

Fanboy and Chum chum gave Taylor the puppy dog eyes until she finally cracked. She regretfully walked towards the almost empty table and sat down with her friends.

"Hi Kyle!" Fanboy yelled excitedly.

Kyle jumped from the sound of Fanboy's high-pitched voice, looked up from his necronomicon and groaned. "Not you three. Oh, why does life hate me?"

"Maybe it's because you're a jerk to life?" Catgirl suggested, smirking a bit. Fanboy and Chum chum laughed. "Kyle's not a jerk! He's just from London!" Fanboy laughed.

"Just because I'm from London doesn't mean I have short temper!" Kyle yelled.

"Yeah it does!" Chum chum said nodding. Kyle face palmed himself with his book. "Keep talking and I'll put a spell on you!" Kyle grumbled.

Catgirl laughed so hard that she brought the unwanted attention from Yo at the diva/popular table.

"Hey look everyone! It's the dork squad!" Yo yelled. Everyone turned and laughed at the three costumed kids and the wizard who covered his face with his book. "Good God, the nerve of some people," Kyle groaned under his breath.

Hearing the whole school laughing at her, Catgirl finally cracked. She grabbed a chunk of her glop (which was fine because she wears gloves) and angrily chucked it at Yo.

Yo screamed as the glop hit her face and splattered all over her clothes. Fanboy and Chum chum cheered and even Kyle had a smirk on his face.

The whole school fell silent, seeing what Yo's reaction was going to be! "You idiot!" She yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you are a J-I-R-K!" Fanboy yelled.

"You didn't even spell that right!" Yo laughed.

"Oh, that would be news to him!" Francine teased.

In fury, Fanboy grabbed some glop from his tray and flung it at Francine, splattering her clothes. Francine gasped and glared at Fanboy who shouted, "bullseye!"

"Bingo," Kyle said under his breath.

Francine grabbed some of _her _glop and chucked it Fanboy. Catgirl watched the scene with her mouth open. Fanboy shielded himself with his cape, so he didn't get covered in food. Chum chum clapped his hands and Catgirl sighed with relief.

That's when the divas really got mad, and all of them started throwing food at Fanboy, Chum chum, Catgirl, and even Kyle. _FOOD FIGHT!_ Someone yelled.

That's when everyone joined. All the girls were throwing stuff at Fanboy who was laughing his head off, Yo and some of the jocks were throwing stuff at Catgirl and Chum chum who threw stuff back, and _everybody_ was throwing stuff at Kyle. He was an easy target, considering he kept screaming, "NOT IN MY HAIR! NOT IN MY HAIR! NOT IN MY HAIR!"

If there was a world record of the worst timing, it would be this one, because the principal had just walked in the cafeteria. She shouted at the students to stop, but they couldn't hear her over the sound of laughter and screaming. Catgirl was now panting, covered with glop. She saw Yo lifting a spoon over her head ready to throw it at Fanboy. It wasn't a plastic spoon either; it was a heavy, metal one. Catgirl gasped. Fanboy didn't even notice as Yo flung it at him, he was too busy pelting Francine with glop.

"Fanboy LOOKOUT!" Catgirl yelled, trying to warn him.

The metal spoon hit Fanboy directly in the left eye. At first, he was frozen, and then he covered his eye with his gloved hand and screamed, "OOOOWWWW! OH MY GOD! THAT HURTS!" His scream made everyone freeze and stare at him. Fanboy started to cry from the pain. Yo looked really surprised and guilty. She didn't mean to hurt him! She was just so pissed off…

The principal finally got everyone under control. "OKAY! WHAT HAPPENED?" She screamed. Everyone pointed at Catgirl, Fanboy, who was crying and covering his injured eye, Chum chum who was staring at the floor, Kyle, who was hiding under the table and trying to get food out of his hair, Francine, who was glaring at Fanboy, and Yo, who was looking worried.

The principal glared at them and crossed her arms. "You six meet me in my office after school." And with that, she walked out of the room.


	4. Busted part one!

Taylor McCarthy

A/T note: Hi people! Sorry for not updating in a while! (V.V) I had a case of writers block! So yeah… nothing much to say… hmmm… whatever. Enjoy!

Yo groaned after the principal left. "You guys really blew it now!" She said angrily. Cat girl frowned at this comment. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean us?" You're the one who threw a spoon at Fanboy!" Cat girl said, pointing to Fanboy. Fanboy stopped crying and waved to anyone who was watching. Yo shrugged, obviously not caring.

"Exactly Yo. Besides, were all in trouble, not just us," Fanboy said. He gestured to Chum chum, Cat girl, and Kyle with his hands.

Francine glared at Fanboy. "Well, look what _you _did to my new shirt!" She complained. She then tried scrubbing the glop stain out of her shirt with her hands.

Fanboy laughed. "Bulls eye!" He repeated remembering what he had said during the food fight.

Kyle peeked out from under the table and chuckled at Francine's whiny attitude. Francine turned and glared at Kyle causing him to hide back under the table.

"And if that's not bad enough, we have to go to the principal's office after school!" Yo growled.

"That's not the real problem, just wait till' we get home." Cat girl moaned.

"My mom's gonna freak!"

"My dad will take away my cell phone and ground me forever!"

"I wonder if my mom will actually dye my hair blue…"

Everyone stared at Kyle. Kyle sighed. "My mom said that if I got in trouble again, she'd dye my hair blue," he explained. "She kept telling me that ever since I turned my professor into raspberry flan."

This time, it was Francine who giggled. She covered her hand with her mouth, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Kyle said.

The bell rang.

Everyone sighed and started exiting through the double doors of the cafeteria grumbling under their breath. Yo elbowed Fanboy on the way out. He glared at her but didn't say anything.

Before going to her next class, Cat girl tapped Fanboy on the shoulder and said, "Um…I think you should go to the nurse's office." She pointed to his eye, which his hand still covered.

"What, no way! I'm fine!" Fanboy argued. He started walking to his next class when Cat girl grabbed Fanboy's shoulder and turned him to face her.

Cat girl put her hands on her hips and glared at Fanboy. "Dude, your eye looks pretty bad, you should definitely go." Cat girl said.

"How do you know my eye's hurt?" Fanboy asked, objectively. Cat girl tapped her chin and pretended to be deep in thought.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because you were crying like a little girl, on the floor, covering your eye with your hand?"

Fanboy stared at her and didn't speak for a while. "…Well that could have been anyone." He finally said.

Cat girl sighed. "Fanboy just go."

"Fine! Fine, I'll go, but just because you called me a little girl!" Fanboy laughed. "That was actually funny!"

Cat girl smiled as he waved over his shoulder on his way to the nurse's office. Then she realized that she was alone in the hallway.

"Oh shoot!" Cat girl groaned. And with that, she started running towards the history class.

Author's note: So yeah that was part one of getting in trouble. And I think I'm giving everyone parents… to increase some suspense… you know. I thought it would be funny.


	5. Busted part two!

Taylor McCarthy

A/T note: Hi people! Not much to say, except that I own Taylor McCarthy and her family! Oh, and I need more reviews! Pretty please!

Cat girl couldn't concentrate all the way during History class. How could she? She was involved in a huge food fight, and she was in huge trouble. And what would her mom say? Her mom would totally kill her! She sighed and lazily put her head in her hands.

So far, Cat girl's day had been really crummy. How could Yo be so mean to Cat girl when she didn't even know her that well? Cat girl thought back to when she had yelled at Yo. _Don't make fun of a guy I really like!_ Oh crud!

_'Why did I say that? _Cat girl thought miserably. Now Yo would spread a rumor… '_Why did I say that?'_ Cat girl thought again. She was just so angry… she wasn't thinking straight… and she somehow blurted that out… What if Yo had told Fanboy? No, that wasn't possible. She wouldn't even have told him during the food fight…

Cat girl groaned. _'How could anything possibly get any worse?' _she thought. As if on cue, the teacher called on her when she didn't know the answer. _Crud._

S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S~S

At 2:55, the six kids found themselves sitting in front of the principal's desk in her office. Cat girl looked over at Fanboy. He now was holding an ice pack over his eye. "Um…is your eye okay?" She asked, worriedly.

Fanboy smiled sheepishly. "It's just a black eye. I can handle it!"

Yo squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "I hope you can't." She grumbled, still angry at the fact that she was in trouble.

"Shut up Yo!" Fanboy yelled.

"If anyone should shut up, it should be you!" Kyle interfered.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Oh yes you shou-"

At that moment, the principal walked in.

Cat girl studied the floor as the principal looked into their eyes, starting with Yo.

The principal folded her hands on her lap as she studied their faces. "Okay, what in the world happened in the cafeteria?"

Fanboy, Kyle, Cat girl, Chum chum, Yo, and Francine all started talking at once, explaining things, telling lame excuses.

The principal stared at them. She looked a bit weary. "Okay, I get it." There was a silence.

Francine spoke up. She pointed to Fanboy. "Well he started it!" She complained. Fanboy's eyes widened. He glared at Francine who smirked. Cat girl opened her mouth to speak, but the principal held up a hand to stop her.

"No I didn't," Fanboy argued.

"Yeah, he did," Kyle said. Fanboy scowled.

The principal ran a hand through her frizzy red hair and sighed. "That _is _something I would believe." She said. She looked at Fanboy who stiffened in his chair.

"I have heard a lot about you Lance. And from the looks of things, you seem to be the troublemaker and started this… this pandemonium." The principal stated. Fanboy turned red and sunk deep into his chair.

The other kids laughed.

Yo giggled. "_Lance_? You're kidding me right?"

Fanboy rolled his eyes. "Better than Yo," he said, crossing his arms.

The principal closed her eyes.

"Wait, are you saying that my name's weird?" Yo asked angrily.

Fanboy nodded. "Yes Yo. Your name is weird."

"Fanboy, if I could slap you right now…"

Francine was amused. "This outta be good."

The principal rolled her eyes. "Okay, each of you have detention tomorrow, got it?"

Kyle moaned. "A detention? You must be joking."

Francine moaned to. "Bu-but, I have a scheduled manicure and I have to be at the beauty salon at three o' clock tomorrow!"

Cat girl rolled her eyes. "Get over it diva. You can get a fricking pedicure at some other time and still live!"

"First of all, it's a_ manicure_, not a pedicure! And no, I can't! There's a lot of tragedies I've been through, but this-"

"Like what? Getting fingernail scratch?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

Cat girl laughed.

"Shut up, nerd!" Francine yelled.

"I'm a wizard, genius!"

_I hate this stupid job_, the principal thought.

"Yeah, some wizard. The only thing that makes you look wizard-like is that stupid talikng book."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Forgot to mention that the face of my necronomicon always reminds me of Francine.

R and R!


	6. Busted part three!

AN/ Howdy-Ho people! Catch my reference there? (^-_^) Sorry for not updating in a while. Summer vacation is awesome! It's the time of my life I tell you! You should get some quick updates from me since its summer. If not, keep dreaming!

Cat Girl walked home grumbling all the way. She was worried about what her mother would say about the food-fight. Her parents were really strict, and could always come up with terrible punishments. They were already a bit annoyed by the fact that she always wore a costume to school everyday.

Her mother was on the neat side and into organization. So it's no surprise that her mom was a lawyer. Her father was a lawyer as well, and actually hated Cat Girl's costume. He thought that super heroes and comics were just a total waste of time. Her brothers Tanner, Terrence, and Tyler, well, they didn't care one way or another.

Cat girl slowly approached her house and walked up the front steps. She crumpled up the pink slip note in her gloved hand before knocking on the door.

"My life ends now," she thought as the door opened.

It was her mom who opened the door. She smiled at Cat girl. Oh jeez.

"Hello honey! Back so soon? How was your first day at school?"

Cat girl sighed and trudged in the house. Her dog Trevor, greeted her. He jumped up at Cat girl trying to lick her face.

Cat girl scratched her dog behind the ears before answering her mom. "Let's just say my day wasn't exactly the best."

Her mom's smile faded. "What do you mean?"

Cat girl turned her attention away from her dog, facing her mom. "I-I sort of got into a fight with some of my classmates."

Her mom frowned. "Sweetie, how many times have I told you? We have to get along with everybody. Not just your close friends."

Cat girl looked at the ground. "I know mom."

Her mother smiled. "Good, now tell me what happened."

Oh man, here it comes. Cat girl looked into her mom's eyes. "Mom, would you still love me if I got into a food fight?" There! She said it!

Her mom was silent, her mouth gaping open. "You, you WHAT?"

Cat girl became nervous, " I-I uh…"

Her mother put her hands on her hips and glared at Cat girl. "What on earth happened?"

Cat girl played with her thumbs. "Well…"

Her mother grabbed Cat girl's arm and pulled her to the living room, where her three brothers were playing. She sat down in a chair and Cat girl sat on the red sofa, across from her mother.

"Now tell me," her mother said, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Great, story time, this is real cozy.

Cat girl squirmed in her seat. "Do you want me to start from the beginning, or…" She noticed her mom's glare. "Yeah, I'll start from the begging."

Her mother nodded, "That would be fine, just tell me what happened."

"Well," Cat girl began, "it turns out I'm not the only one who wears a costume to school every day mom, there are these two guys who-

"Honey," Her mom interrupted, "I'd love to hear about them later. Let's just focus on the subject right now."

"Oh, okay. Well, there was this girl who kept acting like a total jerk to me at lunch. She was humiliating me in front of everyone, and I got so mad…"

"Oh, I see," Her mother, said. "Did you get into trouble?"

Cat girl felt the crumpled pink slip in her hand. She slowly held it out to her mother, who plucked it from her hand and examined it.

"Detention, huh? Well if you were angry, that doesn't give a right to-

"You don't understand!" Cat girl cried.

Her mother gave her a knowing look. "Believe me honey, I do understand. I got into fights with my schoolmates all the time. But listen to this; if you were the mother, and your daughter got into a food fight, how would you react?"

Cat girl looked away before mumbling, "I guess I would be pretty mad."

"And would you think that detention was the appropriate punishment for the child?"

"No. Not real-" Cat girl covered her mouth.

Her mother grinned. "So do you think that detention wasn't enough of a punishment?"

Cat girl said nothing.

Her mother sighed. "Very well. We'll discuss this later when your father gets home from work."

AN/ Love it? Hate it? Watch out! Flames will be extinguished with Frosty Freezey Freezes! Or chucked into Fanboy and Chum chum's lava pool! _Or _used to roast marshmallows! (^-_Ò)


	7. Kyle's Psycho Mom

My second update in at least a week! *Cheesy smile* I'm being nice! Oh, I would really love some reviews! Any review would be nice!

Pewdiwpie: I am riding in a parade, like a boss!

Me: …Right. Ò.Ō

* * *

><p>"KYLE BLOOD-WORTH THOMASON, WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!" That was Kyle's mom. She's a screamer if you know what I mean. She has a temper, which is where Kyle gets his anger issues.<p>

"Mother PLEASE!"

"DON'T YOU 'MOTHER' ME!" That was his mom again.

Kyle was at home. It was after school. He had just given her the pink slip he had received from the principal. Now he was on his hands and knees, begging for her to stop freaking out over nothing. But 'nothing' to her was like a World War three.

"DON'T MAKE ME ASK AGAIN!"

"It was nothing! I swear!" Kyle cried. He rubbed his knuckles together. "It was just a little… play fight."

His mother leaned down in front of Kyle until her face was inches away from his. Kyle gulped and tried to back away.

"Then can you explain to me WHY THE HECK, IS THERE FOOD ALL OVER YOUR CLOTHES AND HAIR? HUH?" _Jesus Christ…_

"Well *cough* um… you see…" Kyle stuttered. "It wasn't entirely my fault! You see, I wasn't throwing any food. I was-"

"WAIT, WHAT? YOU GOT INTO *gasp* A FOOD FIGHT?" His mother shrieked.

Kyle stared at his mom. "Um…"

His mother growled, which caused Kyle to yelp and jump back.

"First, you turned your professor into raspberry flan, then you got into a food fight- WHATEVER CONFLICT WILL YOU CAUSE NEXT?"

"Well…" Pause. "I uh…"

His mother stepped closer to Kyle. "Remember the last time you got into trouble?"

Kyle didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded.

His mother took another step. "And do you remember what I said would happen if you got into trouble again?"

Kyle finally put two-and-two together and realized what his mother was talking about.

"Oh no…" He realized. "NO! You CAN'T!"

"OH YES I CAN!"

Kyle's mother reached behind her back and pulled out a small, labeled bottle of blue hair dye. She grinned evilly as Kyle clutched his longish red hair.

Soon, she had Kyle tied in to a chair with his mouth duck-taped.

"Mph! MMMMPPHH!"

* * *

><p>Sorry about the short chapter. Yeesh. I'd like some reviews please! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.<p> 


	8. Cat girl's Psycho dad

**Hello all of you readers! How's your day been? 'Cause mine's been great! **

**Summer vacation will be over in a month or so, and I want to finish some of my stories before then. There are a lot of stories that I'm waiting to be finished, so yeah. I have a bunch of stories and I'm still posting a few one-shot's here and there. But I just want to get this story over with! Then move onto the next one to finish, and the one after that!**

**I guess you could say that I'm stalling right now with this author's note. But who could blame me? Right now it's 11:04 at night and I'm fricking tired right now! **

**But I guess most of you writers stay up way more late than me at night and I'm thinking, 'Dang, these people suffer!' **

**=(^-_^ )= : meow**

**Me: Hello, from Tom! Ó.Ò**

**=(^-_O)= : *wink***

**Me: A wink to you too! (Ó. - )**

**Okay, now I'm stalling…**

* * *

><p>Cat girl's dad was pretty mad when he got home. No, more than mad or angry, he was pissed. No, more than that! He was outraged! He couldn't believe that his own daughter would be involved in such combat!<p>

Cat girl was almost fearful when her dad arrived home. She was pretty close to her dad, and she hated to see him angry. Because when he got angry- I'm sorry, pissed- he would blow up like a volcano! Hm, kind of like Kyle's mom.

As said before, Cat girl's dad didn't like how she was so… oh you know... off in her own little world, never really paying attention to things that girls usually like. Like shopping for instance. Unless it was a comic book, movie, or animal, she would refuse to go.

Cat girl wasn't exactly a straight-A student either. That was another thing that infuriated her father the most. Good grades was pretty much all he required, and pretty much expected from her. And Cat girl was more of a C+ kind of girl.

Another thing was that she wasn't really interested in boys, last time her father remembered. Oh sure, there was Giovanni, the cute exchange student from Italy. He was still at her old school. Cat girl didn't have the nerve to say hello to Giovanni while the other girls were swooning over him. She was probably busy reading a comic book or something.

When her father came home, cat girl hid in the closet while her mother told her dad what had happened.

It wiped the smile off his face. Not that he had one anyway, I mean, he just came home from work!

In short of things, she had to do the dishes for two weeks as punishment.

"But- but it wasn't my fault!" She had cried.

By God, her dad was freaking out. His face was red, no scratch that, it was purple! Her mother was in the kitchen doorway chewing the corner of her apron as her father paced the floor.

"The fact of who's fault it was IS BESIDE THE POINT!" Her father yelled, as he clasped his hands behind his back, walking back and forth.

Cat girl was now seated in the old armchair in the living room. It was her favorite, comfy chair, and she might be enjoying it if her dad wasn't having one of his freak-outs. Cat girl's dad was pretty scary at some points, and that's why she and her brothers usually steered clear of him.

'_Red face, is trial one,'_ Cat girl thought_. 'Now for the big words.'_

"I cannot believe your behavior! What has gotten into you!"

Her father pumped both of his fists in the air and screamed, "IT'S UNBELIEVABLE! IT'S UNETHICAL! IT'S WICKED! IT'S INIQUITOUS! IT'S SINFUL, IT'S-"

"It's wrong?" Cat girl's four-year-old brother Tyler offered, who was peeking out from behind his mom.

Cat girl rolled her eyes. '_The annoying siblings, that's step three.'_

Cat girl's five-year-old brother Tanner popped out of nowhere in the middle of the room. "It's bad?" He suggested.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Cat girl's brothers ran out of the room, almost bumping into their mother on the way out.

Her mother had a worried look in her eyes. She was standing in the doorway her hands clasped to the side of her face. Tanner popped out of nowhere again.

"Hey dad, what did she do this time?" Tanner asked.

If her dad weren't right there, Cat girl would be strangling her brother right now. Her father's teeth were clenched and he was muttering something to Tyler, but alas, her brother didn't notice how truly pissed off their father was.

"Did she haul down the American flag at her school and eat it? Did she-"

"TYLER!" Cat girl yelled. She jumped up from her chair and stormed over to her brother with her fists clenched at her sides.

Tyler noticed her anger and quickly added, "B-because that would be cool!"

Cat girl's dad took a deep breath and yelled out, "SILENCE!"

The two siblings froze. Cat girl hurried back to her seat seconds later, and Tanner returned to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>R and R<p> 


	9. This Is IT!

**Okay, I really want this story over with! Not that I don't like writing this story, it's actually been the second most fun story to write! The whole experience has been so awesome!**

**And no just because I said that, it doesn't mean that I'm finished here. **

**Summer is over and I didn't exactly reach my goal on finishing this story before school started. It kind of stinks, but that's just the way it is, you know? Summer went by so quickly this year. :(**

**Believe me, I have been working on my writing! The first story I wrote stunk, and I promise that I'm trying to change that. The title, the summary, but not the plot!**

**So who's looking for a quick update huh?**

**You know, looking back, I thought that writing was actually fun. Which it is! I'm just taking my writing a little more seriously, that's all! So it's like, c'mon! I'm trying my best here people! Don't give me flames! **

**I've noticed that some people think that Taylor is a Mary-Sue character, but believe me, she's not. If anything, Kyle's more of a Mary-Sue character, seeing how you guys always write love stories revolving around him.**

**So don't give me the "oh great, another wannabe character" thing. That is seriously annoying. People give me that crud all the time.**

** There will probably be only like five chapters left, maybe more. I don't know, I'll see how it goes! I got some other stories that I need to conclude! So I'm trying to finish this one as soon as I possibly can! **

**Then I can finish my other stories that I haven't updated like, since like, last year.**

**Also, I'd like some reviews! PUH-LEASE! Pretty please with strawberry chocolate sprinkles on top! With a hint of awesome-ness! BUT NO FLAMES!**

**I think I need to repeat that.**

**NO FLAMES! **

**NO FLAMES!**

**NO FLAMES!**

**So anyway, like I said last chapter, I would love to finish this story before summer is over! So if anyone wants a quick update, you got to review! Just lay off the cuss words please! **

**Unless you're from the 'South Park' fandom, because you guys just don't get the whole 'cussing is bad' vibe.**

**So without further rambling, I give you the next chapter! If anyone is actually reading this totally idiotic rambling-like author's note, you deserve two thumbs up and a chocolate chip cookie! **

**Ó.Ò Ö.Ö**

**V U**

**Ō.Õ Ø.Ø**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was a couple of weeks later. Never in her life had Cat girl been faced with a worse punishment. Two, to be exact, long, grizzly weeks. Those couple weeks were pretty bad. If only she hadn't gotten into that stupid fight! Things would have been a lot better. Screw this place.

Cat girl was required to go to school, come home from school, do her homework, and then go to bed. That was all she could do. Electronics had been taken away as well. Her iPhone, her DS, computer, and TV were strictly banned.

In other words, Cat girl's grounding hadn't gone by very quickly.

Cat girl was lucky that her dad calmed down quickly after freaking out, because he would have _murdered _her if his temper became that bad. Just like all the other times she and her brothers had been fighting, her dad would have a cow.

After he had yelled and punished Cat girl, he sent her to her room for the night. Cat girl stomped up the stairs angrily, gritting her teeth, and slamming each step with great force. She increased her speed from walking to a jog as she ran into her room.

Cat girl slammed her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed sobbing. She gripped the bed sheets tightly.

_It's so unfair. So stinking unfair._

After a couple of minutes, her sobs ceased. She lay there, studying the not-yet-finished painted ceiling, dark thoughts rushing through her head. She gripped her pillow tightly as these peculiar thoughts ran through her mind.

_What did I do to deserve this? _

She turned over on her side, and stared at a portrait on her desk. Since the lights were turned off, Cat girl could barley make out the dim outline of the framed photo that was perched on the top of her dresser.

Even thought she couldn't see what was in the photograph, she knew exactly what it was.

Cat girl used her gloved hand to wipe the tears out of her eyes and slowly got out of her bed, and made her way to the wooden dresser. Each step she took felt like an eternity as she walked snail's pace, her feet dragging.

Cat girl gently grasped the framed photo and brought it to face, so she could see the figures in the picture. Tears came to her as she examined the picture more closely.

It was a picture Cat girl and her two best friends. In the center of the photo, Cat girl was asleep on the couch of her living room. Her two best friends, Jordan and Jasmine were at the sides the corners of the picture smiling and waving at the camera. Jasmine had a can of whipped cream in her hand and was in the process of giving Cat girl a whipped cream mustache.

Tears yet again, came to Cat girl's eyes, threatening to fall_._

_I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Except for Veronica, she was a jerk._

Cat girl frowned at the memory of her archenemy.

This place stinks. But wait, she made friends, did she? She did make enemies… but friends yes. Only two, but that was considered a good start for her. Besides, her old school wasn't 'heaven on earth' either. What did she expect? It's flipping school.

Not only that, but Cat girl thought that she was the only kid in the world who wore a costume every day. Everyone else was gobbling up the latest fashions and trends while Cat girl stuck with her old purple and pink costume. Not exactly the now look, but it was what she liked, and felt comfortable.

Kyle wasn't off the hook either. His mom was worse than Cat girl's dad. When she screamed, the first thing you would want to do was ripping your ears off and throw them away. She was _loud_.

I mean, like, banshee type of loud. The walls caved in when she flipping _talked_.

The neighbor's must have called the cops on her fifty times, due to the noise, of course. Kyle had to bail him mom out by paying the cops 200 bucks each time to get her out of jail. Humiliating, right?

Having a mother like that, it's bad for anyone. Not just Kyle. His mother had been in a crummier mood ever since he'd been kicked out of Milkweed. That didn't help with his reputation with the school or his mother. Not that it had been that way anyway.

His dad worked at Milkweed academy, so he was rarely home. It's actually quite sad. How Kyle and his father never got to spend quality time together. If they did, it was for a meeting or something lame like that.

Kyle stared at the bathroom mirror and his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. His fingers clutched at what used to be his bright red hair. He was speechless. His hair didn't feel different, it just looked different, but it smelled like peroxide.

Kyle's mom could think up all these freakish punishments whenever Kyle got in trouble. This time, Kyle's mom had dyed his hair baby blue. He hated the color blue. He looked like Coraline when she was done.

Kyle ran his fingers through his hair, half expecting himself to wake up and believe that this was all just a horrible nightmare. But alas, he just sat that, mouth agape. He began to realize what the people at school would say, and what would tell them? That he dipped his head in blue Kool-Aid?

His mother just smiled and said cheerfully, "Well, go do your homework sweetie, I'll start dinner." She walked out, leaving Kyle dazed as he stared at his refection in the mirror. _Mood swings_…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

*A couple of days later*

THIS IS IT!

It was 6 o'clock in the morning, birds tweeting, cool air, silence, all that was interrupted by the sound of an alarm clock beeping. A gasp arose from the bedroom, which belonged to Cat girl. A gloved hand practically smashed the alarm clock to cease it from beeping… or working now…

"This is it!" Cat girl screeched in excitement. She threw off her thin logo-printed covers off her body and pumped her fists in the air and jumping, her long, thin arms almost touching the ceiling. (Hey, it's a cartoon, remember?)

Cat girl raced downstairs, each step with greater force, and raced out the door. It was still slightly dark out as she raced into the cool air. Her pacing sprint turned into a jog, and after that, a walk.

As she strode along the sidewalk, she noticed the city light were slightly on, bright against the sky. Though the sun was to come up, it still looked pretty neat. The city was pretty nice, if you looked at it from a different perspective, she realized.

She continued to stroll down the silent streets before she came to her destination. She looked at the half blinking red lights around the sign that scripted 'Oz's Comix'.

"Huh," She said to herself, frowning a bit before opening the door and going inside. She heard the bell ding as the door opened before thinking, "They spelled it wrong."


End file.
